Oportunidades perdidas
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Las interpretaciones erradas pueden destruir esperanzas. Advertencias: Slash/yaoi/cosas gays(?


Bueno, este escrito tiene como un mes en mi lap y surgió de una conversación con mi preciosa Mili y acá está, te lo dedico Me dejo de joder y espero que les agrade.

 **Fandom Insano_Promt:** 023 Brillante disfraz

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Square Enix.

* * *

 **Oportunidades perdidas**

 **By: Zahaki**

En una misma casa habitaban dos personas.

Una era amigable, la otra sencillamente tenía mejores cosas que hacer en vez de cultivar amistades con gente de poca cultura.

Uno estaba siempre envuelto en risas despreocupadas mientras que el otro velaba que su tez permaneciera con elegante indiferencia.

 _O al menos eso era lo que muchos decían._

La casa en la que vivía Zidane era grande y ostentosa. Por tales motivos, no era de extrañar que la mayoría de las reuniones terminaban llevándose a cabo en dicho lugar. Ese día, como casi todos los fines de semana anteriores, el grupo que siempre acompañaba al rubio, ocupaba su sala teniendo incluso que hacer uso del suelo al no haber más espacio en los muebles. Blank no tenía mayor problema con esto porque aprovechaba la ocasión para dejarse caer en la mullida alfombra con brazos tras su cabeza reemplazando a una almohada, Marcus y Cinna aprovechaban la oportunidad de jugar a las cartas en la mesita de centro mientras que Freija acomodada en un mueble de un espacio y con Eiko a sus pies, se dedicaba a alizar el cabello violeta y ajustando el gran lazo que siempre adornaba la cabeza de la infante.

Por otra parte, Amarant al no tener nada mejor en qué ocupar su tiempo, se dedicaba a observar la manera en la que Quina devoraba algo parecido a ranas sin siquiera disimular la expresión de desagrado. En cambio, Steiner seguía insistiéndole a su _querida princesa_ (como éste siempre se empeñaba en llamar a Garnet), que no era apropiado que una señorita de su nivel estuviera en la casa de un gamberro como _ese._

—Deja el drama, Capitán—intentó calmarle el rubio sentado cómodamente en un brazo del mueble donde se encontraba la chica castaña—. Daga sólo quiere divertirse un poco ¿verdad, Daga?

La muchacha asintió suavemente mientras tomaba su té con tranquilidad y reanudaba algún tipo de conversación con Beatrix y Rubí de la que él no tenía mucho interés a decir verdad. El rubio se limitó a suspirar y acercarse a la mesa donde Cinna y Marcus peleaban por las dudosas puntuaciones de la última partida e ignorando este hecho, se limitó a repartir la nueva baraja para incluirse en el juego; y minutos más tarde se agregó Blank, tal vez cansado de la soledad del suelo.

—Oye—llamó la atención el chico sin desviar la mirada de su baraja y moviendo la cinta de la cabeza para ver mejor su jugada— ¿estás solo?

Zidane al percatarse de que la pregunta iba dirigida hacia él, levantó la vista desde su mano hacia el rostro del pelirrojo mientras que Cinna y Marcus intercambiaron miradas confusas, olvidándose de las cartas para atender la plática que comenzaba a desarrollarse.

—No—dijo resueltamente mientras dejaba caer la carta de un ogro por el lado débil de la figura de un esqueleto—. Kuja debe estar en su habitación trabajando en su manuscrito.

—No ez muy zociable ¿verdad? —inquirió Marcus interesado.

El volumen de la sala comenzó a descender repentinamente, mas el rubio no pudo notar este hecho porque se encontraba más interesado en las cartas que sus rivales tenían en juego—Es una persona muy ocupada—respondió finalmente con tranquilidad al tiempo que le daba una rápida mirada Cinna para que hiciera su movimiento, pues era su turno.

— ¿Y tiene pareja? — cotilleó el hombre de nariz roja.

— ¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó Zidane con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

—A que es raro que vivas con alguien a quien rara vez le vemos la cara, que por cierto la tiene muy linda ¿sabes?

—Yo creí que trabajaba en el teatro—puntualizó Eiko arrimándose a la conversación y abandonando los delicados dedos de Freija que le habían consentido la violeta cabellera.

—Trabajó en el teatro, pero ahora escribe los guiones de las obras—completó Zidane con impaciencia mientras colocaba aburrido una mano bajo su barbilla en espera de la reanudación del juego.

—Oh, entonces debe ser una persona muy culta, como el profesor Toto—comentó Garnet para sí misma.

Tal comentario hizo que todos, incluso el rubio, la miraran raro.

—Lee cosas muy extrañas—volvió a hablar Zidane, inocente de la curiosidad de sus amigos—. Tienen palabras raras y cuando lo hace en voz alta pone una voz que da miedo—se frotó los brazos para calmarse la sensación de incomodidad que le erizó la piel.

—Pero debe ser bonito tener a alguien que te lea cosas románticas—suspiró Eiko colocando ambas manos bajo su barbilla con expresión anhelante.

—A Kuja no le gusta el romance, siempre lee cosas tristes.

—La mayoría de las tragedias tienen que ver con romance, Zidane—acotó Freija sin incluirse por completo en la conversación, por el contrario, se limitó a dar otro sorbo a su té para volver a quedar en silencio.

—Pero igual zigo penzando que tiene un buen cuerpo—dijo Marcus con añoranza.

—Oigan, ¿podemos seguir jugando?

— ¿Por qué no los dejas que sigan hablando, Zidane? —Interrumpió una voz desconocida para la mayoría del grupo —Me gusta cuando la gente nota mi belleza y me elogia.

Si bien el tema había salido a colación, no podían culpar al círculo de amigos del chico rubio. De Zidane conocían muchas cosas, pero nada de la persona con la que compartía casa y por ende, el interés de los muchachos era notorio. No obstante, esto no evitó que todos (menos los dueños de la casa) se congelaran al ver a la persona de la que conversaban con un traje revelador que exponía vientre y muslos de manera sugerente.

 _¡ES UNA TANGA!_ Pensaron sin que esto afectara a ninguno de los otros dos.

— ¿Cómo vas con tu manuscrito? —preguntó Zidane con curiosidad.

La persona cuestionada se encogió de hombros—Supongo que lo tendré listo antes de la fecha del nuevo casting—ahora observaba a Zidane como si se hubiera olvidado por completo de que las visitas continuaban ahí—. Si el dueño del teatro viene preguntando por mí dile que me fui a escribirle los guiones a la competencia—Kuja sonrió desdeñoso, pero el rubio captó la broma sin problemas—. Iré a dar un paseo ¿quieres algo?

El rubio asintió con emoción

—Que no sea licor—completó Kuja mientras rodaba los ojos con fastidio.

—Ah, entonces nada—respondió con decepción.

Los demás observaron de uno al otro sin comprender del todo cómo podían llevarse de esa forma y sobretodo cómo al rubio no parecía afectarle que su familiar se paseara dejando tanta piel expuesta. Tras escuchar el cierre de la puerta, Zidane se volvió al grupo y se dispuso a repartir una nueva baraja para continuar el juego.

Cabe destacar que la curiosidad se había incrementado con la participación de la persona que era el centro de atención.

— ¿Y dejas que salga con esas pintas? —preguntó Eiko escandalizada.

— ¿Uh? —Zidane no comprendió al momento la interrogante— Te terminas acostumbrado a su manera de vestir.

—Pero podría pasarle algo—agregó Cinna preocupado de que esa belleza pudiera ser víctima del ataque de algún acosador.

—Créeme, yo temería más por los demás que por Kuja—bromeó repartiendo y haciendo el primer movimiento.

— ¡Pero es tu hermana! —exclamó Garnet preocupada.

—Un caballero no deja salir así a una dama indefensa aunque sea su hermana mayor—completó Steiner con desdén.

Amarant carraspeó recordándoles a todos que seguía ahí. Quina ni por enterada se dio que se llevaba a cabo una discusión.

—Compa, eztoy de acuerdo con el hombre de hojalata—le dijo Marcus y Blank asintió enfáticamente.

Zidane abrió los ojos de tal forma que los presentes creyeron que éstos saltarían de sus cuencas— ¡Un momento, un momento, un momento!—dijo alzando las manos y haciendo que se esparcieran las cartas mezclándose con las que estaban sobre la mesa— ¿De qué hermana estamos hablando? ¡Yo no tengo hermanas!

— ¡Pues Kuja, claro!—respondió Eiko con obviedad.

— ¡Pero si Kuja es hombre!

El silencio cayó denso y pesado en el recibidor nuevamente hasta que la incredulidad que Cinna había mostrado se rompió en amargo llanto. Blank con la misma indiferencia palmeó el hombro de su amigo compadeciéndole por poner sus esperanzas tan alto.

Todos se veían consternados a excepción de Freija que sólo se movió para dejar la tacita de té a un lado y proceder a ojear una revista. A la mayoría no le cabía la menor duda de que siempre supo el género de Kuja. Zidane al fin reaccionó volviendo a resoplar y cuando estuvo a punto de hacer algún comentario, irrumpió Kuja de nuevo con expresión emocionada sumado a un ligero y abrillantado sudor resaltando sus pronunciados pómulos.

— ¡Zidane, Zidane!—exclamó borboteando alegría mientras se abalanzaba sobre el rubio quien se dejó abrazar aturdido por aquella repentina manifestación, una que terminaría matándole de una asfixia —. Zidane… —repitió respirando hondo, calmándose y abrazándole más —lo hice…

El aludido parpadeó varias veces mientras intentaba volver a tierra, de cualquier modo no pasó demasiado tiempo para que aquellas palabras hicieran sinapsis en su cabeza — ¡Te van a publicar! —Y no fue una pregunta, él estaba seguro del éxito del albino. Los demás, por supuesto, seguían sin entender— ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo!

Kuja asintió orgulloso y le plantó un beso en la frente antes de alejarse tarareando una canción piso arriba.

—Bueno…—rompió el silencio Marcus sin entender muy bien qué acababa de pasar y como quien quiere romper el hielo se animó a comentar: —eztos hermanoz zí que ze quieren.

Zidane que reaccionó del repentino estupor sobresaltándose en dirección a Marcus — ¿Qué hermano? Es cierto que nos criamos juntos pero Kuja no es mi hermano.

Más silencio.

—Oh bueno—calmó Blank en tono indiferente—, en Tantalus somos como hermanos aunque no llevemos la misma sangre.

—Lo están confundiendo—replicó el rubio exasperado—. Kuja no es mi hermano sino mi pareja. Creí que lo sabían.

— ¡NUNCA NOS DIJISTE! —exclamaron todos al unísono.

—Nunca me preguntaron—contestó limpiándose una oreja y entrecerrando un ojo por la molestia que aquel grito ocasionó en sus tímpanos.

Garnet chilló corriendo hacia la salida siendo seguida por Steiner y Beatrix. Amarant bostezó sonoramente y se arrellanó en el sillón mientras que Quina saltó por la ventana al ver otra rana. Freija se disculpó diciendo que tenía algo que hacer y el resto del Tantalus cuchicheaba algo que los demás no pudieron escuchar.

— ¡Entonces tengo oportunidad! —exclamó de pronto Cinna a lo que le precedió un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza patrocinado por Blank.

— ¡Que no, idiota! ¿Crees que tan siquiera te vería con esa cara? Es obvio que sus gustos son _otros…_ —el trío miró a Zidane contemplativo.

—Por zupuezto que no, compadre—reiteró Marcus con resignación.

Siguieron en su tarea de observación y ahora se esmeraron en detallar como el rubio desde la planta baja atendía emocionado al llamado de su pareja desde la segunda planta con expresión cariñosa.

Definitivamente ninguno tenía oportunidad.


End file.
